Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 099
=Events= *Everyone is dropped through tunnels and wakes up in a virtual world. Kaiba is with Mokuba, and Tristan is with Duke, but everyone else is isolated. *Gansley appears before Yugi, challenging him. **Because Gansley has no body of his own, he has taken the form of a monster, which will serve as his Deck Master. *Yugi must construct his deck from scratch by choosing from a supply of virtual cards, and Egyptian God Cards are not in the available database. (This is true for all duels in this arc.) He also must choose each card wisely because once he chooses a card it remains in his deck until the end of the duel. *Going through his cards in the search for a Deck Master, Yami Yugi is about to choose Dark Magician, but Kuriboh emerges from its card on its own. **Yami Yugi protests that he didn't choose Kuriboh, but Gansley declares that it is set and cannot be changed. Yami Yugi accepts it. *Gansley boasts his knowledge of successful business practices (philosophy and warfare in the Japanese version) as he gathers extra monsters and depletes Yami Yugi's reserves. **This proves to be more than mere talk when he meets a headstrong attack with his Deck Master ability, saving him and damaging Yami Yugi severely. =Deck Masters= *'Yami Yugi': "Kuriboh" *'Gansley': "Deepsea Warrior" =Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Gansley - Part 1= Gansley's turn Gansley Sets a monster. Yami Yugi's turn Yami Normal Summons Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in Attack Position. (1400 ATK / 1200 DEF) then Sets 1 card. Obnoxious Celtic Guardian attacks and destroys Gansley's Set monster: Ashinigray (500 ATK / 500 DEF). Ashinigray's effect activates, forcing Yami Yugi to discard 1 card from his Hand. He sends Exchange to the Graveyard. Then it lets Gansley Set another Ashinigray to his side of the Field. Gansley's turn Gansley Normal Summons Ipiria in Attack Position. (500 ATK / 500 DEF) then draws 1 card via its effect. Then, he Flip Summons Ashinigray to use its effect to discard another card from Yami's hand ("De-Spell"). Yami Yugi's turn Yami activates Magic Card "Polymerization". He sends Berfomet and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts from his hand to his Graveyard to Fusion Summon Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. (2100 ATK / 1800 DEF) Then he activates his set Magic Card Quick Attack so it can attack this turn. Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast attacks Ipiria but Gansley activates his Deck Master Ability. He tributes Ashinigray and Ipiria to negate the attack then it inflicts damage to Yami Life Points, equal to Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast's ATK. (Yami: 4000 → 1900 Life Points). Duel continues next episode. Differences In Adaptations *Gansley doesn't introduce himself in the Japanese and the image of the Big 5's face overlying the Deepsea Warrior's doesn't occur. *The rock leaves a small cut on Anzu's face in the Japanese, which is digitized out in the dub when it hits her. *In the Japanese episodes through the 3 parts of this duel, Yugi can understand what Kuriboh is saying, whilst in the dub he can not. =Featured Cards=